The present invention relates clipboards. In particular, the present invention relates to clipboards including receptacles for containing and storing items.
Clipboards are utilized in a variety of different environments where a portable writing surface may be required. To this end, conventionally known basic clipboards generally consist of a flat panel or board and a clip mounted to one end of the board. The clip retains the papers or other documents being written upon against the writing surface provided by the board.
In many circumstances, the user of the clipboard will also require a supply of writing utensils and a supply of paper, forms or other documents. Unfortunately, the clamps or clips cannot clamp enough paper and are not well suited for holding writing utensils. As a result, there is a continuing need for a clipboard that additionally stores and contains writing utensils and paper in an efficient and easily accessible manner.
Prior attempts to solve this problem have been met with limited success. Many advanced clipboards are now provided with a compartment to which the writing board is hinged at its upper end or along its side. Examples of such clipboards are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,896,927 and D261,903. Alternatively, other advanced clipboards include a concealed sliding drawer for storing documents and writing utensils. U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,076 describes such a clipboard.
While representing an improvement over conventional basic clipboards, such advanced clipboards are still difficult to use. For example, with advanced clipboards including a writing board hinged to an underlying compartment, accessing any item within the compartment requires that the writing board be pivoted out of the way. Consequently, any paper or other item resting upon the writing board must be removed or secured in place each and every time the user wishes to access any item within the underlying compartment. Moreover, lifting or pivoting the writing surface to access the contents of the underlying compartment requires that the user""s work be substantially interrupted. With clipboards including sliding storage drawers, extension of the drawer substantially increases the length of the overall clipboard, requiring an enormous amount of space and once again substantially interrupting the user""s concentration on his or her work.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a clipboard includes a first support surface, a retainer adjacent the first support surface, a first receptacle coupled to the first support surface, and a lid. The retainer is configured to hold objects adjacent to the first support surface. The first receptacle has a first opening. The lid is movable between a closed position in which the first opening is covered and an open position in which the first opening is uncovered. The lid is configured to move between the closed position and the open position while the support surface remains stationary.
According to another embodiment, a clipboard has a major dimension terminating at first and second ends and a minor dimension terminating at first and second sides. The clipboard includes a first support surface, a retainer adjacent the first support surface, and a first receptacle. The retainer is configured to hold objects adjacent to the first support surface. The first receptacle is pivotally supported for pivotal movement about a first pivot axis extending intermediate at least one of the first and second sides and the first and second ends.
According to yet another embodiment, a clipboard includes a first receptacle having a first opening, a second receptacle beside the first receptacle having a second opening, a first cover proximate the first receptacle, and a second cover proximate the second receptacle. At least one of the first cover and the second cover includes a substantially planar support surface. At least one of the first cover and the second receptacle are configured to move relative to one another between a first opening covered position and a first opening closed position. At least one of the second cover and the second receptacle are configured to move relative to one another between a second opening covered position and a second opening closed position.